vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
Vampires are magically reanimated corpses who are inhabited by the spirit of the deceased, that feed and survive on the blood of the living, especially on animal or human blood, and can transform other humans into more of their kind. Creation sometimes human can feed on vampire blood when they turned one into a vampire with it in their system will rise form the dead The nature of the human's death is relevant, however the body must be intact and able to function.in their soul of death that cant release form the tomb spell when those which try to hold off the vampire and not to set them free in the tomb to cast the spell on the tomb that no vampire cant get out over the whole year until someone as been saved the best part of being a vampire is to kill people that cant come back from the dead they were in the tomb over a year underneath the carve must be careful enough for the weakness that can hold you off and to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal you any kind of real pain the wounds or injuries that the victim from the blood you lost is just about to dying. Upon mortal death, the dead body will awaken in a state of the body can transition . In the order of complete the bloodless , within the next 25 hours the person must consume an export amount of animal blood or human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on animal blood or human blood to complete the process of being a vampire just about to happen in a normal life It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into hybrids through the blood of the Original Hybrid Klaus and his daughter only, with Klaus' bloodline needing to feed upon a human Petrova doppelganger to survive successfully into a hybrid, and Hope's blood is needed both before and during transition. Witches can be turned into vampires, but the combined entity will be a normal vampire, since vampires cannot practice magic, the magic connection is severed upon immortality, unless cured back to a mortal witch. The Original Vampires were created by a powerful magical spell but the ritual method was similar to the creation of normal vampires in that they had to consume blood and then die with it in their systems, they then must consume human blood to complete the transition. Whatever the magical effect that flows through a vampire's veins that keeps it alive is still connected to an Original, when that Original dies, the connection is cut and all vampires of that bloodline will begin to die. Physiology Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet (Animal, Human, or Vampire blood. According to Rebekah, the reason why Vampires crave blood more than anything else was due to the Immortality Spell used by Esther to create the Original Vampires. Esther used the blood of a doppleganger as the catalyst for the immortalization of her family via transition from death, which awakened the Mikaelson's into their new lives as Originals. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood (especially animal, human, or vampire blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Due to a vampires enhanced senses, their craving for blood is so strong because hunger for their food source was magnified. Nature Vampires were known to be feral, and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions - such as compassion, love, and self-control. However the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, or love. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, or love) their faces pale and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Society and Culture Attitudes Toward Humans Vampires coexist with humans. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle. Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some feel compassion for humans while others see humans as food, servants, and entertainment, while others. Human Awareness of Vampires Only a handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal vampires. Among the greater masses of the 21st Century, vampires are regarded as superstition, fiction, and myth. List of Vampires Category:Bazri Category:Immortal Category:Species Category:Supernaturals Category:Undead Category:Witchcraft